1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers have been developed which perform printing by ejecting metallic ink containing metal fragments onto a medium. A glossy printed product can be formed because the metal fragments reflect incident light. Since color ink is also sometimes ejected over the metallic ink, ultraviolet curable inks are used for these inks and the inks are cured by exposure to ultraviolet rays in order to prevent color mixing (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-239951).